


Smile

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soccercop ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Alison smiled as Beth tucked a loose hair behind her ear. It was rare that Alison let her guard down enough, and Beth reveled in every moment of this sweetness. The soft smile remained on Alison’s face as she stood up and brought the dishes to the kitchen.

Standing at the sink, Alison’s smile only grew and she thought back on the perfect evening they had shared: snuggling on the couch while watching a movie, soft kisses and giggles, a romantic dinner. Beth reached her arms around Alison’s waist, causing her to drop the sponge is surprise, her smile widening to reveal teeth as she let out a laugh, leaning into Beth.

It was a special smile she saved only for Beth, for their quiet moments together, when the world around them disappeared and it was just the two of them in their perfect world together. A smile for when her facade was stripped away, and she was nothing except open and honest with the woman she loved so dearly.

Beth traced the lines of the smile on Alison’s cheeks with her fingertips as she stood in the doorway saying goodnight. She mirrored the smile as she leaned in to kiss Alison’s soft lips, breathing in Alison’s sweet smell and brushing against her soft skin. And as Beth turned back for a last wave goodbye, she felt butterflies in her stomach as Alison flashed that perfect smile before shutting the door.

That smile was etched into Beth’s memory as the tears streamed down her face the following night, Alison’s face fading in and out as she drove to the other side of town. She tried her best to push that beautiful, perfect smile from her thoughts as she stepped up to the platform. And as she closed her eyes that last time, all she saw was the smile. Her smile. Alison’s smile.

The smile flickered briefly across Alison’s face for the last time at the mention of Beth’s name a few days later. Thinking about Beth always softened her expression. But as Sarah continued and the realization of what had happened settled in, the smile faded away forever, leaving Alison without her happiness, without her love, without her whole world.


End file.
